You Are My Sunshine
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: A Serious one-shot on Sasuke and Naruto's thoughts after Sasuke leaves. Sasuke should never have left his sunshine. SasuNaruSasu


_**You Are **__**My**____**Sunshine**___

_Déclamer: Je n'avais pas Naruto, ou les personnes.__ Peut-être je peux l'avais, mais, non. _

This is probably over done, I don't know, sorry if it is, but please read.

Serious one-shot, what are Sasuke and Naruto thinking separated from each other at last?

_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy _

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away _

_Sasuke_

Sasuke sat up in his bed looking around the cold, dark room that the pervy Sanin had assigned him. Sure, it was big and perfect for training. Also perfect for brooding about the dark and the nightmares that it brought of Itachi that made him stronger in hate. But it didn't bring back his sunshine.

When he left Konoha it would seem that nothing could make him regret his decision of leaving his home and everyone he ever knew. Nothing. Not even the annoying dobe who promised to break every bone in his body if it meant that he could drag him back home. He left to gain power, make sure he was stronger than everybody, especially the dobe.

Then why during these lonely nights in the Sound, where no sound was heard at all, where it made one feel like they were either dead or the last person on earth, did he think of his sunshine?_The other night, dear, _

_As I lay sleeping __I dreamed I held you in my arms. _

_When I awoke, dear, _

_I was mistaken _

_And I hung my head and cried. _

Not another nightmare. Well, to anyone else they would be sweet dreams of love and content, but to Sasuke they were nightmares. Something that he could never have as long as he stayed on this path of revenge and power. He was back home in Konoha sleeping in his old bed, but he didn't feel that emptiness that accompanied the forever haunted house. No, for once he felt safe and perfectly at ease because he held his most precious person tightly in his arms, and together they kept away all the horrifying memories and sounds that defined their pasts. They really felt like the only two in the world and that suited them just fine. So unlike when he woke up too soon, alone and frightened of the very dark that he had once longed to embrace fully. Maybe he did not want that as badly as he once thought.

_You are my sunshine, _

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy _

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away. _

Did Naruto know how much he loved him? Did he love him just the same? Would he welcome him back with open arms if he were to return on his own will?

Too many questions and uncertainties, this was why he once chose the straightforward path of revenge. There was no veering off and getting tangled in emotions, ties, and bonds. Or so he thought.

_I'll always love you_

_And make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me_

_To love another_

_You'll regret it all some day;_

_Naruto _

Why did he leave? He said it was for the power and to kill Itachi once and for all, but is that enough of a reason? Couldn't he ever let that all go for his own happiness and needs? Couldn't he see the love that surrounded him in Konoha? Naruto leaned back against the trunk of the tree and breathed heavily from his recent training session. He was still on the road with Jiraiya, working to become strong enough to bring Sasuke back home. He was constantly thinking about him from the moment that that stoic bastard left, and today was no different. He had thought at first that he loved Sasuke as a brother, a teammate, as a best friend, and someone who truly cared about him as a person and not a monster. Why else would he be so devastated at Sasuke's betrayal? Why else would he be pushing himself even beyond the Kyuubi's limits to become a better ninja and strong enough friend to bring back a rogue shinobi? It wasn't until he was well into his training with Jiraiya that it hit him.

_xFlashbackx_

_Sitting back, surveyi__ng the damage he had caused to the wooded area, his thoughts once again returned t__o his emo ex-teammate. Unbidden, __the word _'love' _popped into his mind; h__is subconscious at work against his tired body, dissecting the many feelings he had toward the dark boy. __From the kiss at the academy, to the incident with Haku, to the many spars that connected them in their competition to become better ninja. Now as Naruto tried to discern what Sasuke truly meant to him he realized that it was indeed love. But instead of feeli__ng heartbroken and dead inside at the fact that they could never be, __this just gave him even more incentive to bring the other back and let them both find happiness in each other. _

_xEndFlashbackx_

He continued to train harder each day, always keeping his ears, eyes, nose, and all senses open for Sasuke. Someday he will find him. He cannot really love that disgusting Snake-Sage who only wanted Sasuke for his body. Of course Sasuke knew better than that. He was only in love with the idea of all the power that Orochimaru could offer him. All the same, he never should have left in the first place, Naruto will make sure he never forgets that.

_You told me once, dear_

_You really loved me_

_And no one else could come between_

_But now you've left me_

_And love another_

_You have shattered all my dreams;_

The one comforting thought was that Sasuke told Naruto that he considered him his most important person; his best friend. He told him so when Naruto asked why he was fighting him, why he was leaving. He could only gain the Mangekyou Sharingan by killing his closest person. Naruto did not like to dwell on the fact that that might have been the reason that Sasuke decided to become friends with him in the first place; so that he would have a best friend to kill. He didn't need to go over the technicalities that may have begun their friendship. He was still flattered that Sasuke was his closest friend and vice versa. It was just one more thing to hang on to when he woke up in a cold sweat, the battle at the Valley of the End replaying in his head even as he opened his eyes and looked long and hard at the sheets he was squeezing for dear life in his white fist. It was at these times that he wondered if Sasuke _would _ever return. But he just kept reminding himself that those thoughts would never solve anything, and that he had made a promise not only to Sakura, but to himself as well, and he did not plan on breaking that.

_You are my sunshine, _

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy _

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away. _

Sasuke walked into the woods surrounding the Sound Village. He carried nothing but the clothes he already wore. He wanted to bring nothing that would remind of the mistake he made by coming here. He would try to start anew and hope that he would be accepted back, even if he was not welcomed warmly by the villagers he betrayed. Hopefully one person would be able to forgive him. He had a certain someone in mind in whose eyes he imagined receiving a tender look of cerulean blue. He was ready to face any consequences of his actions, as long as he could be with his sunshine once again. And this time he would never again leave him for anything darker than what he had already brought upon himself with the guilt from each day. Hopefully the sun could provide enough light for them both of them to live in from now on. Either way he was not turning around; he continued his trek away from the Sound, and maybe he would bump into his light along the way.

_Owari _

Yay! Please review, I live off of reviews!!!


End file.
